(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cashless transaction, cashless transaction system and cashless transaction apparatus, and more particularly to a method for cashless transaction, cashless transaction system and a cashless transaction apparatus which permits a user to make a transaction with a bank such as withdrawal of a money from his account, deposition of a money into his account or, transfer of a money from said user's account to another's account at the same bank or another bank, without using any cash, and which also permits one to make a general commercial transaction or trading without using any cash.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the conventional transaction with a bank, cash are used when one draws a money from his account, deposits money in his account or transfers a money from his account to any other's account at the same bank or another bank. Therefore, the conventional automatic teller machines and automatic transfer machines must incorporate a cash handling feature and no transaction can be made with a bank without using cash.
Also in the general commercial transaction or business deal, one must use cash in paying for a purchased commodity or service except for use of a credit card. Indeed, use of a credit card enables one to make a commercial transaction without using any cash. Using a credit card, one can pay money for the purchased commodity or service independently of his balance at the bank, but he is likely to draw a money exceeding his balance at the bank, that is, he may possibly make a so-called "overdraw".
As one of the prior arts related with the present invention, an invention has been proposed as disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 62-75765. According to the method disclosed in the Publication, the balance at the bank can be recorded in one's IC card, but cash is to be used when drawing money from his account at the bank.